It's War
by spif23
Summary: When a blizzard makes it impossible to sell papes, the newsies go to central park for some fun. Let the snow battle begin. Blush, Written for studentnumber24601 for holiday secret slash.


_Happy New Year! This was written for studentnumber24601, for holiday secret slash. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I really hope she enjoys it. I've never really been much for writing 1899 fic (never been very good at it…), but I think this turned out pretty well. Tell me whatcha think!_

"Ey guys! Wake up! Look outside!" Boots said excitedly.

"Mph… lemme sleep…" Various newsboys mumbled.

"Come ON! I know you'll wanna see this."

Mush got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and shuffled over to the window. His eyes grew wide.

"Guys! Looks like a blizzard rolled through last night! There at least a six inches of snow out there!"

"What? Lemme see this." Race said, while shoving through the waking boys. "Holy… ya know what this means? No one's gonna be out today! The trolleys can't go through this! Guess what that means boys!" Race said, a gleam in his eyes.

"No work today! That must be why Kloppman didn't wake us up." Mush decided.

"By god, you're a genius." Racetrack mumbled.

"Ey… thanks!" Mush grinned, completely oblivious.

"Uh, hey, I think he was being sarcastic there Mush." Blink said, nudging his friend on the shoulder.

"Oh… well… I'm sure he didn't mean it hurtfully!" Mush smiled, chipper as ever.

"Uh, yeah, right… I'm sure that's it." Blink said, trying not to hurt his friends chipper mood.

"Ey guys! Guys!" Jack yelled, trying to calm down the newsboys. Not an easy feat. "I propose that we all go down to central park. Get on your warmest clothes boys. We's goin sledding."

"Oh boy, I'm so excited! Sledding! It's been almost two years since I went sledding last." Mush said, all smiles while trudging through the deep snow as best he could.

"Really? I've never been before." Blink said.

Mush stopped dead in his tracks. "You ain't never been sledding before? That's crazy! Boy, you've been missing out. It's the best." Mush said.

"Well how exactly do you do it? I mean, is there a technique I should know?" Blink asked. Mush started laughing. "What? Did I say something?" Asked Blink, embarrassed as some of the other newsboys started to turn around to see what all the laughter was about.

"Sorry…heh... you're just like, a sledding virgin!" Mush erupted into more laughter at his own joke, and some of the other newsies chuckled as well.

"Oh, you're hilarious." Blink said, rolling his eye.

"Finally, we made it. I thought my feet were gonna fall off. You sure this 'sledding' is worth it?" Blink complained. The cold was getting to him.

"Oh, definitely! Sledding is the best. Ever. I'd do it all the time if I could!" Smiled Mush, already trying to run up a hill, only to fall and get a mouth full of snow.

" Hah, c'mon ya goof." Blink said, reaching a hand out to his fallen friend.

"Hey, I'm not a goof!" Mush said, insulted.

"Well, who's the one lying in the snow?"

"…You." Mush replied, an evil grin snaking its way across his face.

"Wha…hey!" Blink exclaimed just as Mush pulled with full force on his outstretched hand; send them tumbling head over heels, boy over boy, down the hill.

When they finally came to a stop, Mush started slowly backing away from his friend; already expecting him to be angry. Surprisingly though, when Mush looked upon Blink, he was laughing. "Who's the goof now, eh Blink?"

"Still you." Blink said, throwing snow up at Mush and turning to run in one swift motion.

"Oh, you're asking for it now!" said Mush, scooping up some snow and running after him.

"You'll never take me alive!"

"Still you." Blink said, throwing snow up at Mush and turning to run in one swift motion.

"Oh, you're asking for it now!" said Mush, scooping up some snow and running after him.

"You'll never take me alive!" Blink yelled, running past some rather startled looking newsboys. "What's going on?" asked Jack as Mush ran by, hot on Blinks trail.

"SNOW WAR!" He yelled.

Just like that all the newsboys broke apart, unleashing a snowy battle. Snow was flung into one another's face, shoved down shirts, and used for a shield.

"Gotcha!" Mush yelled, tackling Blink to the ground.

"No!" Blink yelled in protest. He tried to dodge, but it was too late. He got a face full of snow, with Mush right on top of him.

"Damn." Blink muttered.

"What was that?" Mush said, poking at Blinks nerves. "Did I win?" He asked with a smirk.

"Mph." Blink said, mouth full of snow. "Gerroff…" He mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, right." Mush said, rolling off of Blink.

"Oof." Blink rolled onto his back, resting next to Mush.

"Hah! I won." Mush said, triumphant.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Wanna medal or somethin?" Blink said.

All the newsboys began to wind down, some already heading back to the lodging house.

"Nah, just one thing…" Mush said, turning to face Blink.

"Ohhh no, I am not doing your laundry for you again. Have you smelled your socks? That'd be enough to knock old man Pulitzer out." Blink said, eyeing his curly haired friend.

"No silly!" Mush said. Then quickly, he moved closer, and their lips faintly brushed before Mush quickly pulled away, afraid of what Blink might do. It was quiet for a few moments, but luckily Blink broke the silence.

"Well now, if you're gonna do something like that, you oughta do it right." Blink said, smirking.

"Huh?" Mush said, utterly confused.

"I mean, like this-" Blink said, placing his hand in Mush's dark curls, bringing their heads closer together. Mush's eyes met Blinks eye, and they kissed.

It was a quick kiss; no more than a few seconds before Blink pulled away and pushed his self up off the cold ground, clothing wet with melted snow. Mush rose to his feet as well, dusting the caked in snow off of his clothing. It was quiet in the park. All of the other newsboys had left without them noticing. The two boys started to head out too, snow crunching under their feet the only sound.

Blink was the first to break the silence. Again. "So, next year… rematch?" Blink smiled.

"Definitely! I smell a tradition coming on!" Mush laughed.

"Good, 'cause next year, you are so going down." Blink said, nudging Mush with his shoulder.

"Hah, no way… Hey! I just realized! I never got to take away your sledding virginity!" Mush pouted.

"Well, if we get off work again tomorrow, it's a date." Blink said, interlacing his fingers with Mush's.

"A date." Mush smiled.


End file.
